shinobi_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Nara Kuro
'''Character First Name''' Kuro '''Character Last Name''' Nara '''IMVU Username''' KuroNara '''Nickname (optional)''' SweetTooth ( A nickname originating from his family, due to him being the only one who has a taste for sweeter foods such as dumplings with chocolate syrup. ) '''Age''' 17 '''Date of Birth''' 11/30 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Kiri '''Height''' 6'1" '''Weight''' 130lbs '''Blood Type''' O- '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' Kuro has a small scar across his left cheek. When Kuro was sixteen, his brother and his girlfriend were staying for dinner and when his older brother was called out for a mission, Kuro managed to find himself in bed with his brothers 19 year old girlfriend, his brother came back only an hour later having completed his mission to find Kuro on top of his girl, his brother had thrown a Kunai out of anger which skinned Kuros cheek leaving a permanent scar. He often scratches along the scar when he thinks. '''Affiliation''' Kirigakure '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' Kuro is not the nicest person in the world, yet he is not the meanest. Being raised by only an older brother brought out the immaturity in him, which remains to this day. He tends to slack around, doing most things in the easiest and shortest amount of time possible. Kuro does not play well with others, being brought up to trust no one but his family, what was left of it. If he takes to a person, Kuro can be the most caring person, yet it takes a lot for him to take to another person. He enjoys very little things, Dumplings, Chocolate, Dumplings with chocolate syrup and Sake. Kuro has never seemed to take an interest in women, not being a virgin is a strange thing for a man who chokes ninety percent of the time when talking to a female. Kuro is hard to befriend, since there is not many things he likes, not a lot of people have much in common with him at all. All around Kuro can be nice and genuine, it's just a rare occasion. '''Behaviour''' Kuro can be cruel, yet seems kind at heart. He has a strange sense of humor that a lot of people don't have. He is lazy and tends to fall asleep quite a lot, due to him suffering from insomnia quite a bit. He is quite antisocial in his actions, but tends to create himself to be the center of attention a lot of the time. When it comes combat, Kuro takes a much crueler and slightly evil side, wanting to do nothing more then break every bone in his opponents body. '''Nindo (optional)''' "Fuck this" '''Summoning''' N/A '''Bloodline/Clan''' Nara '''Ninja Class ''' Genin '''Element One''' Fire '''Element Two''' N/A '''Advanced Nature''' N/A '''Weapon of choice''' A katana blade, sheathed into a holder on his back. Kuro inherited the blade after his brothers death, it can be seen with a bloodied bandana wrapped around the hilt. His brother was in every way, a ninja except for the fact he didn't hail from a ninja village. His brother Daichi was renown by even the Kages for being an excellent hired blade, being hired for missions even to lead ANBU. His brother did this to provide food and a home for Kuro throughout his life, while on a mission Daichi was struck down by a band of Rogue Ninja in the wet forests surrounding Kirigakure. A search party was sent out for him as he had special documents on his person, the only thing they had brought back to Kuro was Daichis white bandana which was now stained red. (Daichi used to wear this bandana around his face, keeping his identity hidden from people but slowly began to become known for it) '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Soft purple. '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):30''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):3''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):1''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): ''' '''Total: 39 (42.5 Pieces)''' '''Jutsu List''' Basic Jutsu [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] Shadow Jutsu [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Imitation_Technique Shadow Possession Jutsu ] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow%E2%80%93Neck_Binding_Technique Shadow Strangle Jutsu] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Sewing_Technique Shadow Sewing Jutsu] Fire Style Jutsu [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique Fire Style Great Fire Ball Jutsu] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Flame_Bullet Fire Style Flame Bullet Jutsu] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Ash_Pile_Burning Fire Style Burning Ash] [[naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire Release:_Great_Dragon_Fire_Technique|Fire Style Great Dragon Fire]] '''Allies''' Kiri '''Enemies''' None. '''Background Information''' Kuro was born a harsh birth, his mother going into cardiac arrest and shortly dying afterwards. He never met his father, his brother only telling him his mother called him a "Brave and Righteous man". His brother was only 10 years older then him, having to begin taking care of Kuro by himself was a hard task. His mother lived in a small cabin on the outskirts of Kirigakure. His mother originally being from Konohagakure left after being cast out from her family for unknown reasons. Daichi Nara, his older brother also known as "Shadow" by the people that hired him, had not yet earned that title. Daichi was an extremely powerful shinobi, at the age of 5 perfecting his shadow possession jutsu and at only 8 easily taking to the shadow clutch technique, an A rank Nara clan technique. He mastered in taijutsu, seeming to be a child prodigy, seemingly his brothers only weakness was Genjutsu, Daichi had a hating for genjutsu, saying "Only the weak prey on the mind." As Kuro got older Daichi continued training by himself, using the many jutsu scrolls within his mothers cabin to his advantage. When Kuro was 7 Daichi went on his first mission, hired by a merchant as a bodyguard from Kirigakure to Konohagakure. Kuro was very young to be left on his own, but he was well educated and quite smart knowing when to feed himself and when to sleep along with his taijutsu and chakra practice. When Daichi returned he had already made a deal with the Merchant who had a small influence in Kirigakure to let Kuro take the genin exams. At age 7 Kuro attended the academy for half a year before being allowed take the test in advance, now 8 he stood before his teachers. He passed the test with flying colors, being granted his headband before any of the others. He decided to wear it around his neck, seeing that it hung loose and didn't bother him as much. Kuro completed two minor missions in the village, before he decided to leave out of stubbornness, he didn't have much interest in the minor tasks and there was no room for him to be put on a team at the time so he left, returning to the cabin. When he got back, his brother welcomed him with a smile and a hug proud of Kuro passing the test so young. Kuro shrugged it off as if it was nothing, and took back to his normal life. He devoted his time to training, Kuro had great strength and exceptional intelligence for his age of 8. He left his headband in his room, buried in his chest as he saw no need for it. Fast forward 8 years, Kuro was now 16 years of age,. He kept up his training, and his brother helped out when he was not on missions. Now Daichi was 26 years of age, and had gained the title "Shadow". He attained this title for his perfect manipulation of the Shadow Style Technique and the fact all his mission were done with the utmost stealth. Daichi told Kuro he was leaving with some important documents, and that he would be back by the next day. The next morning came and not a sign of Daichi, Kuro didn't worry his brother had come home days late before. Four days passed and still no sign, something was up. Kuro was ready to dash out the door before he heard a knock, two anbu stood outside his door. They explained they found Daichi with his throat slit and his bandana clenched in his hand along with his sword. Those were the last two things left of his brother. Kuro grieved over the loss of his brother for some time, he trained rigorously, leaving his body in a near destroyed state nearly every day. Before deciding to act out on his own at 21 heading towards Kirigakure with a bag over his shoulder. He took his head band from his drawer, tying it loosely around his neck and heading out his front door without looking back. Kuro arrived at Kirigakure to be greeted by the Mizukage himself. After a short discussion the Mizukage decided to give Kuro a chance to skip his rank right to Jounin. He was sent on a special S rank mission, to deliver secret documents. When he had made it just twenty minutes outside Kirigakure he was ambushed by 5 Kirigakure Chunin lead by a male Jounin. It went off to battle and within fifteen minutes it had ended, leaving Kuro the last man standing. He looked at them whimpering on the ground, groaning in pain. Three of the chunin already had been slaughtered by Kuro, leaving their blood splashed across his face and clothes. He jumped to a tree above, before placing a flint in his mouth and weaving the correct handseals and using a jutsu his brother though him, Fire Style Burning ash. He suffocated the 2 Chunin and Jounin and sparked the chakra infused ash with the flint in his mouth causing a medium sized explosion of flames. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''